


The View

by pinkphoenix1985



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey admires the view of the dock from her balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haven sadly :(  
> Spoilers: S1- in particular, the episode 'The Trial of Audrey Parker' is referred to.  
> A/N: Written for writerverse's TV Tropes challenge. My chosen TV Trope is Mr. Fanservice (I mean how could I not?!)

It was summer which meant that it was hot so bloody hot. Audrey walked out on to the balcony of her loft dressed in white shorts and a pink tank top. She held something in both hands: a tall glass of lemonade and ice in the one hand and a small fan in the other. 

She crossed over to the railing and leaned on it. With the glass sitting beside her and the fan blowing on her, Audrey sighed and closed her eyes trying to get cooler with little success.

“Nathan! What are you doing?” 

At Duke’s shout, Audrey glanced over the rail down at the dock, where she saw both Nathan and Duke carrying boxes. Nathan was carrying one small box while Duke was carrying- or at least trying to—two big boxes stacked one on top of the other. 

“What?” Nathan turned back towards Duke looking innocent. “You asked for help so I’m helping.”

“Can’t you take another box?” Duke grunted as he walked past Nathan. 

“I will after I put this one down.” Nathan said with a cheeky grin.

The two men disappeared into the ‘Grey Gull’ but soon came back out. Audrey could see that Duke must have been sweating profusely since he had taken off his shirt showing off his chiseled abs. Nathan followed behind him, mumbling something to him that Audrey couldn't hear. 

The two continued carrying boxes into the ‘Gull’ while Audrey watched them from her balcony. She debated with herself whether or not to alert them to her presence.

_Naaa_ she thought to herself. She would just enjoy the view—it was a fantastic one.

There were so many boxes to be taken inside that after a while even Nathan was sweating although he had not yet removed his shirt like Duke had done.

It was a spectacular view nonetheless in Audrey’s opinion. Little did she know that it was going to get even better.

After they had finished hauling in all the boxes, Duke invited Nathan to a beer in a gesture of thanks. Overhearing this, Audrey’s senses went on high alert. 

What was Duke up to? She thought to herself. She loved them both dearly albeit in different ways but she knew that their friendship was shaky at best—held together by a very thin thread by their connections to her. So Duke’s intentions were very suspicious.

Thoughts of Duke and his intentions flew out of her mind as she watched a pensive Nathan stand on the dock gazing out at the water. His sweat-soaked t-shirt stuck to his body. 

Fortunately, for Audrey, she had the perfect spot to admire the sexy view. She fanned herself as she spied on Nathan from her balcony. It was getting hotter by the moment and her little fan and icy lemonade weren’t really helping. She thought to herself that she could definitely stay right in this spot forever. As she watched Nathan, her own thoughts wandered.

“WHAT THE HELL?! DUKE!!”

Audrey’s attention snapped right back to the dock where she saw a wet-haired Nathan, even more sopping wet than he had been a few minutes ago, glaring at a laughing Duke—who just so happened to be holding two beers in one hand and in the other—a garden hose out of which water was gushing. 

Angrily, Nathan pulled his sopping wet shirt over his head, revealing his own chiseled chest.

Looking down on the two shirtless men, Audrey sucked in a breath. She had seen Duke shirtless that day when they had been hijacked on his boat by those two men but she had never seen Nathan shirtless ever. She decided that she quite liked the view.

Meanwhile down below at the docks, Nathan was chasing Duke who was just laughing himself silly.

They were being so carefree and childish that Audrey laughed out loud. Her laughter caught the attention of the two men who stopped dead in their tracks and stared up at her.

It took her one look at their faces to know what they were both thinking. Audrey began to back away from the balcony. 

“Oh no, oh no!” she cried as she turned to run inside.

Duke and Nathan turned to one another and grinned before rushing inside the ‘Grey Gull’ to ambush Audrey.


End file.
